rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
New Arrivals
New Arrivals is the first episode of Outpost Zero . Plot Privates Austin Wells and Jack Reynolds arrive at Blue Base. Austin quickly annoys his commander, Lieutenant Brian Richards. Characters Red Team *Sergeant (Name not given) *Corporal Smith (First name not given) Blue Team *Brian Richards *Austin Wells *Jack Reynolds *Pilots (briefly seen) Transcript A blue soldier with an EVA helmet stands on top of Blue Base as a Falcon drops off a thick-armored soldier also in blue. Blue with EVA: "Hunh... they're actually early..." Thick Armored Blue: "I'm Private Austin Wells. I just got shipped from Frostline." Blue with EVA: "I thought there was supposed to be two of you being shipped in?" Austin: "There is I think, but I uh missed my pickup so I got on the next flight which actually was like more direct or something, I don't know..." Blue with EVA: "Alright then... Well I'm Lt. Brian Richards and this is Blue Base. This is the top of the base, we have a garage down that ramp, inside the base is either down that hole or through the back." Austin: "What's that rectangle thing?" Brian: "Teleporter... except it doesn't work. It's hooked up to that computer over there." Austin: "Oh sweet, we got a computer? Does it have any games?" Brian: "Umm... It has Solitaire but that's about it. It's pretty useless." Austin: "Well, let's go download some games or something." Brian: "We don't have a Network connection or anything. We're in Red territory." Austin: "So?" Brian: "So that means we aren't getting transmissions to the Network from them." Austin: "Oh... that sucks." Cut to Red Base. A maroon soldier approaches a soldier in standard red with an ODST helmet who is sitting in the sniper nest. Maroon Soldier: "Um.. Sarge? I think I saw a Falcon land by Blue Base. They're probably getting reinforcements or recruits too." Sergeant: "Ok." Maroon Soldier: "That means our recruits should be here soon too." Sergeant: "Yeah... I'm aware." Maroon Soldier: "Well are you going to show them around or something?" Sergeant: "Why can't you do that, Corporal Smith?" Cpl. Smith: "No I can... I thought that you'd... never mind." Corporal Smith returns back to the roof of the base. Cut back to Blue Base Brian: "Why's your armor all bulky and thick? Is it like up-armored or something?" Austin: "What? No. I was too fluffy to fit in regular armor, so they had to make a larger suit." Brian: "Fluffy? You mean fat?" Austin: "I'm not fat! I'm fluffy!" Brian: "You... no. You're too fat for regular armor... Ok then. How much do you weigh anyways?" Austin: "You mean with the armor and everything like all together?" Brian: "Um... sure?" Austin: "I don't know." Brian: "You don't know how much you weigh?" Austin: "I know how much I'' weigh by ''myself, but I don't know how much I am with this armor." Brian: "Well then why did you offer to answer how much you weigh with the armor?" Austin: "What are you talking about? I did?" Brian: "Yeah when you said with the... Fuck it. How much do you weigh by yourself?" Austin: "In kilograms?" Brian: "Sure." Austin: "I only know it in pounds." Brian: "What the... Then why did... Ok. Fine. How much'' IN POUNDS''?" Austin: "347." Brian: "Pounds? 347 pounds? Good god, how did you get that fat?" Austin: "I'm fluffy." Brian: "No. 340 is not fluffy. That's fucking obese!" Austin: "Oh yeah this medic told me I caught obesity." Brian: "Caught? You can't... Do you even know what obese means?" Austin: "Is that like a cold or flu or is it that thing you can catch if you stay outside in the cold? 'Cause I was in the cold for a real long..." Brian: "No! It means you're fat!" Austin: "I..." Brian: "Or fluffy, or whatever the hell you want to call it." Their argument is cut short by another falcon arriving, dropping a soldier in green armor. Green Soldier: "This is Hemmorhage Canyon Base, right?" Brian: "Yes, this is Hemmorhage. I'm Lt. Brian Richards, that's Private Wells." Austin: "Sup." Green Soldier: "I'm Private Jack Reynolds..." Brian: "Garage is right over there, to get inside either go through the hole, or go around the back." Jack: "Wait... If it rains wouldn't water get in through the hole?" Brian: "No there's a sliding panel in the floor here." Austin: "Why not just make it so there is no hole instead of having a sliding panel?" Brian: "I don't know, I didn't design the base. Besides, it barely rains here." Austin: "Good I hate rain." Jack: "I like it." Austin: "Good for you. I hate it." Jack: "What's with that armor? It makes you look all fat." Brian: "He is fat." Austin: "I'm fluffy. Fluffy..." Jack: "Heh heh you're fat, don't lie." Austin: "Oh and you're in perfect shape?" Brian: "There's a difference between perfect shape and 350 pounds." Jack: "Do you have dia... dibeese... Uh... what's that thing called?" Austin: "Obesity? Yeah. And according to the Lieutenant it's not contagious." Jack: "No not that. It started with a D. Dia-something." Austin: "Diarrhea? Sometimes when I eat too much chips." Brian: "I think you mean diabetes." Austin: "No I'm pretty sure it's pronounced DIE-A-REE-UH." Jack: "What? No I didn't want to know about that..." Brian sighs in frustration and walks away. Category:Outpost Zero